


D is for Doctor Who

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Crossover Soup-Darcy Lewis [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and the Doctor in the TARDIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Doctor Who

D is for Doctor Who

Own Nothing

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy leaned back in the chair as she rested her feet on the TARDIS console. "So you totes said Venice like an hour ago." She stated as she dug out another jelly baby from her candy bag. "You know, whenever you're ready and all."

He glared at her over the other side of the console before he fiddled more with the controls. "Why don't you go explore the TARDIS or something?"

Darcy shook her head lightly. "Nah."

He rolled his as he used his sonic screwdriver to attached wires together and jumped up. "Allons-y!" He Pulled on the bright red lever and watched as the TARDIS jerked and shuddered before going still. "What? No! No!" He ran his hands through his hair and stared up in exasperation.

Darcy snorted as she pulled her feet off the console and placed her hands on her knees. "What did we learn?"

"You Madame!" He shouted as he pointed his finger at her. "You!" He continued to wave his finger at her.

"Use your words." Darcy stated as she hopped up from the chair. +

"You need to stop acting like a back seat pilot." He stated as he poked her shoulder.

She blinked and looked down at his finger before she turned to the console and flipped a switch and the TARDIS moved. "You left the parking brake on again."

"What?" He looked down at the switch and back at her and then back down at the console. "What?"

Darcy rolled her eyes as she grabbed the lapel of his brown suit and pulled it forward towards her. "You should drive now."

His cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink as his mind tried to catch up to him. "Yes…Venice, we were going Venice!"

Darcy shrugged as she stepped back. "Sure, or we could do something else."

He arched his eyebrow as he stared at her. "What do you want to do?"

She smirked and stepped back up and whispered something in his ear. She stepped back and smiled up at him as she walked around the console. She played with some of the buttons as she watched him watch her.

"You want to do that…" He ran hand over the back of his head as he took a gulp of air. "In the TARDIS?"

"Why not?" She winked at him as she came up behind him. She leaned against the console and played with his jacket. "Winner take all."

He turned to look down at her and smiled. "You're on." He nudged her shoulder as he walked out of the console room.

Darcy smiled after him as she flipped the switch down and walked after him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two cowboys!" Darcy shouted as she tossed her two kings on the table. "Oh yea! Oh yea!"

The Doctor smiled at her as he leaned back in his chair. "You are a terrible winner."

She rolled her eyes as she looked over at her notepad. "Don't be hatin' be celebratin'." She winked at him. "I am." She lifted the notepad. "You owe me three driving lessons, four picks at trips and one big shopping spree. And I owe you two solo dish duty, three TARDIS cleaning and one back massage."

"And you think that you're the real winner there." He winked.

She leaned forward her arms crossed her arms on the table. "Alright Father Time, one more time, double or nothing."

"You're on." He leaned forward to grab the cards, he shuffled them and dealt the hands. "You're call."

Darcy checked her hand before looking over at him. "I think we should raise the stakes."

"Oh you think so?" He asked an eyebrow.

"Whatever you want if you win, and vice versa." She stated. "Anything I want if I win."

"Deal." He agreed.

They turned both hands over and looked down and Darcy broke out into a grin. "Looks like I win again."

"It does, doesn't it?" He smiled at her.

Darcy arched an eyebrow at him and leaned back in her chair. "Did you plan this?"

"No, no, no." He shook his head at her and frowned.

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "You're such a liar." She leaned forward and grabbed his brown tie and pulled him towards her.

"What are you doing?"

"Whatever I want." She whispered as she kissed him.


End file.
